In some examples, particular network content may include, among other things, text elements and image elements. A designer associated with an owner of the network content may design the content in a particular language, which may include selecting and organizing different combinations of elements that make up the content. An example image element may include an image (e.g., of an item available in an electronic marketplace) with a text overlay overlaying the image (e.g., text describing the item). In some examples, the text overlay may be prepared by the designer in his or her particular language, combined with the image, and processed in some manner to produce a resulting image. In some resulting images, the text overlay may lose its textual characteristics and may become part of the image (e.g., through a flattening process). The resulting image, including the image and the text overlay, may therefore be suitable for presentation to users who understand the particular language of the designer. In some examples, the process of producing the resulting image may be repeated each time the text overlay or the image changes. The owner of the content may desire that the particular content, including the image element, also be suitable for presentation throughout the world. This may include presentation of the content in a variety of different geographic regions and in connection with a variety of different languages. The sheer number of regions and languages, in addition to the effort and complexity of producing consistent resulting images, may pose challenges to the designer, and other designers, who are responsible for designing network content.